Ghost of Ringwood Manor, The
by Gothic Spook
Summary: COMPLETE! A missing person. A haunted Manor. A history of haunting and a paranormal team working with the X Files agents. A simple investigation turns into a nightmare beyond all belief. Please Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**The Ghost of Ringwood Manor**  
Author: Gothic Spook  
E-mail: gothic_spook@hotmail.com  
Rating: PG-13 just to be safe.  
Category: Horror, Romance, Case file.  
Summery: A missing person. A haunted Manor. A history of haunting and a paranormal team working with the X Files agents. A simple investigation turns into a nightmare beyond all belief.  
Disclaimer: If you recognise it, I do not own it!  
Spoilers: None really, maybe some season 9 episodes, depends how the story goes.  
Archive: Fanfiction.com. Anywhere that wants it, just e-mail me and let me know.  
Feedback: Love it, always welcome.  
A/N: This is based on a folklore I researched about, I will try to stick with as many actual facts as I can but most likely will make most of it up. Also I may take some things from the film Rose Red by Steven King. And also, there is NO William and also Mulder, Scully. Doggett and Reyes work on the X Files as a team.  
****************  
  
Stop being a wimp and just climb over the fence and get the ball. Peter yelled at his friend.  
  
Why do I have to go in there?  
  
Because you kicked it over! Peter yelled. Billy, stop being a wimp and get the damn ball. Or are you to scared?  
  
I'm not scared! Billy defended.  
  
Prove it then.  
  
Billy stared at his friend Peter for a second and then sigh and started climbing. He got to the top and paused. He looked at the big manor in front of him and then looked down at his friend on the ground. He then jumped down into the manor grounds.  
  
Do you see it? He heard Peter yell.  
  
Not yet! He yelled back as he walked through the large trees. Wait, yeah I see it! Billy ran to the ball and picked it up, he heard a twig snap behind him, he quickly turned around and at what he saw screamed.  
  
Peter heard Billy's terrified scream.  
  
Billy! GET OUT OF THERE! And then there was silence. Billy? BILLY! Nothing, no one replied. Peter stepped away from the fence and ran home to his house, screaming for help.  
  
****************  
The next day, Basement office...  
  
What the hell has happened to all the paranormal activity in this country? Monica asked John as she looked up to him from her pile of paperwork.  
  
Decided to finally take a holiday. Just suggested, only looking up to give her a half sided grin and to see the playful glare she was giving him.  
  
We need a case, any case that will get us out of this office...  
  
And away from the paperwork. John interrupted.  
  
That to. She looked back down at the report she was reading through again, a second later she looked back up at John. Where the hell are Mulder and Dana?  
  
Somewhere other than here. John never took his eyes off of the report,  
  
Oh my aren't we in a helpful mood today? Monica asked rhetorically.  
  
Yep, maybe they were kidnapped by aliens.  
  
Don't even joke about that. Monica warned him. She looked back down at the paperwork and tried to focus on the task at hand. A few minutes later Mulder and Scully entered the office.  
  
Don't even say it! I know we're late. Number one, we got stuck in the biggest traffic jam in history and number two, on our way down here we were called into AD Follmers office. Mulder explained.  
  
So what did the wonderful Follmer want? John asked, putting down his paperwork, Monica followed his action and placed all her attention onto Mulder and Scully.  
  
We finally have a new case. We are being sent to investigate the Ghosts of Ringwood Manor. Dana said and handed both Monica and John a file.  
  
I'll take anything instead of paperwork. John exclaimed as he flicked through the file.  
  
Let us finish before you say that. It wont be just us in there, we'll be with a team of civilians who are investigating the house for search of evidence of ghosts.  
  
That doesn't seem that bad.  
  
But it doesn't stop there ... Due to the sensitive nature of the case joining us on our investigation will be AD Follmer.  
  
Oh god. Monica exclaimed and placed her head in her hands.  
  
You've got to be kidding me?  
  
Unfortunately no.  
  
Monica took a few deep breaths before lifting her head from her hands.  
  
So what exactly are we investigating? I mean the house has been haunted for years. Why now?  
  
Because now someone has gone missing, and the last place they were seen was that house. Mulder informed her.  
  
So when do we leave? John asked.  
  
Today, we need to get there when the civilian team does and we need to drive down there. Mulder told them.  
  
How long will it take to get there?  
  
Not long, about half an hour, an hour at the most. Dana said as they left the office and went ot their homes to pack.  
  
****************  
They had all decided to go in one car, and since Mulder's car was small and Dana's was in the shop, John offered his car for the journey. Follmer had said he would make his own way up there, that hadn't bothered any of them that much. John was in the drivers seat, with Monica in the front passenger seat and Mulder and Dana seated in the back.  
  
So why don't you two fill us on on the case, I don't know about Monica but I didn't have time to read through the whole report yet. John asked glancing at Monica and then back at the road.  
  
Sure, a couple of boys,, both thirteen where playing soccer when the ball was kicked into the property, Billy went to go and get it, Peter his friend heard him scream, Peter called back at him but no one answered his calling and so he ran to his house, screaming for help the entire way there. Mulder told them as he held open the file.  
  
So what's the deal with the house? John asked, never taking his eyes off of the road.  
  
It was built in the 1700's. The original house was a collection of smaller buildings patched together to create a Manor itself. The current Manor House was built by a Martin Ryerson in 1807. It was the home of General Erskine, who ran the Iron Works there.  
  
What about the supposed haunting? Monica asked.  
  
There are supposed to be three different places that are said to be haunted. there is a ghost of a housemaid who haunts a one of the bedrooms. Rumour says she was beaten to death in the room she haunts. People who have visited the manor said they could hear noises coming from the empty room, footsteps, sounds of heavy objects dropping, soft crying. And they keep finding the bedroom door ajar and the bed rumpled. The second supposed haunted areas is back behind the Manor pond is the grave where General Erskine is buried. The local people are afraid to come to this place because at dusk General Erskine can be seen sitting on his grave looking across the pond. More rumours say there is an unmarked grave filled with the remains of French soldiers who fought with Rochambeau during the Revolutionary War. During the day, all you can see is a depression in the grass near the General's grave. But after dark, the dead come to the Manor pond to walk along the shore. Sometimes you're meant to be able to hear soft, sad voices speaking in French.  
  
Was all Monica could say.  
  
That's just the tip of the iceberg. People have claimed feeling uneasy, being watched, strange dreams, visions and nearly everything else you can think of. Mulder told them all.  
  
Why do I have a bad feeling about this case? John asked.  
  
Oh now you believe in feelings? Monica asked playfully.  
  
Well no, I'm just saying this is probably a bad idea and we are going to live to regret it.  



	2. Chapter 2

40 minutes later...  
  
John pulled into the grounds of Ringwood Manor. Him, and everyone else in the car, was stunned.  
  
Oh my god. John whispered.  
  
Its gorgeous! Monica exclaimed.  
  
The manor was a lot larger than any of them ever expected. It had countless windows. What was like a small forest surrounded it from all sides. It was beautiful.  
  
Can we just never leave here? Mulder asked.  
  
This place looks like heaven! Dana exclaimed.  
  
As John continued to drive down the long driveway, everyone couldn't help but look around at everything. Occasionally someone in the car would gasp or let out a little word of appreciation. As they can near the manor itself they spotted two cars and a bunch of people already there and unloading some boxes. John parked behind the van that was already there. The four agents undid their seat belts and stepped out of the car.  
  
You must be the FBI Agents that are joining us? A women with short curly hair walked up to them. I'm Amanda Wells, I teach at the local college and I'm the one who arranged for everyone to be here this weekend. She shook each of the agents hands. As they did so each introduced themselves.  
  
AD Follmer is already here and is helping unload some equipment. Come on and I'll introduce you to everyone else.  
  
They followed her to the front of the van where there was six more people and Follmer.  
  
Amanda clapped her hands together. These are the FBI Agents who are joining us on our little investigation. This is Agents Fox Mulder, Dana Scully, John Doggett and Monica Reyes. Agents these are, Nick Short, Carly Vines, Edward Smith, Laura Charmen, Jamie Long and Sarah Wood.  
  
Everyone said hello and where very polite.  
  
Well, now that we're all buddies what do you say we go inside? Edward suggested.  
  
Yes that's a good idea, agents grab your bags, and everyone grab their stuff and follow me. Amanda said.  
  
John, Monica, Dana and Mulder walked back to the car to grab their bags, while they were walking back to the group John talked to Monica.  
  
So what do you think of all of this?  
  
The people or the house?  
  
  
  
Weird and creepy. You?  
  
Strange and stranger.  
  
Monica smiled at John, she had expected that kind of response from him. He was such a sceptic. Everyone met up just in front of the doors. Amanda stopped everyone from going in.  
  
Carly? Could you please? Amanda asked, Carly placed her bag on the floor and stepped towards the door. She placed her hands on the handle and closed her eyes. The FBI agents looked on, very confused.  
  
Help. Let me in. Open the door. Carly whispered, she opened her eyes and let go of the door.  
  
What is it? Amanda asked.  
  
Someone yelling for help, he was scared, something was after him.  
  
Follmer whispered.  
  
Amanda stepped forward and opened the door and they all walked in. Everyone gasped as they saw the inside. They thought the outside was beautiful, the inside was even better. They walked through the entrance and into what looked like a sitting room. Amanda turned to the group.  
  
Welcome to Ringwood Manor. Amanda looked around the room and then turned her attention back to everyone else. Since we don't know much about each other, before the grand tour, lets talk.  
  
Everyone sat down. There wasn't enough seats for everyone, so some people sat on the floor. Monica sat on the floor in front of John as he was seated in a single armchair.  
  
So can I ask a question? John asked.  
  
Go ahead. Amanda encouraged him.  
  
What the hell are you doing here? And what was with Carly and the door thing?  
  
Well everyone besides you agents and myself have a special gift. Carly can get impressions from objects from the person who last handled it, like the door.  
  
What about everyone else?  
  
Well, Laura is an automatic writer. Jamie is a Medium. Sarah is a Clairvoyant. Nick has a gift of Telepathy, he can read peoples minds. And Edward can see things.  
  
See things?  
  
Basically I'm like the I-see-dead-people' kid from the 6th sense.  
  
John couldn't help but laugh. Everyone looked at him for an explanation.  
  
I'm sorry but I find all of this hard to believe especially the mind reader.  
  
What about Gibson? Mulder asked.  
  
Different. Scientifically proven.  
  
You want some proof? Nick asked.  
  
Sure. Read someone's mind.  
  
Who's would you like me to read?  
  
  
  
Nick look intensely at Monica, she gave him a nervous look. Everyone looked on in anticipation. She tried to think of something simple, but she couldn't help it. She couldn't help her mind wandering to events she would rather forget.  
  
Before her car accident you had a conversation about cat people and dog people. You should have kissed her, she wanted you to. Nick looked at John. You wanted to as well.  
  
Both Monica and John were in shock. Neither one had ever told anyone about that conversation. John looked down at Monica and saw her looking back up at him. He was getting that feeling again. When he knew he should do something. But he couldn't. He was a coward. If he had kissed her that night, maybe she never would have been hit by the car. Maybe they would be happier. As he continued to look at her, he knew he had to get out of that room, even for a few minutes. Without speaking he stood up and walked into the entrance way. Monica only hesitated a few minutes before following him. She found him staring off into space.  
  
  
  
He turned to look at her. Such sad eyes. Full of emotion. She could get lost in them, but now wasn't the time to get lost.  
  
You okay? She asked.  
  
How did he know about the conversation?  
  
He's a mind reader. Monica smiled, this produced a small one from John as well. His face turned serious again as he looked into her eyes.  
  
Did you want me to kiss you? Her throat suddenly went numb, she couldn't speak. At her hesitation he spoke. I wanted to kiss you, but I didn't know if you wanted it as well.  
  
I do, She whispered.  
  
He stretched his arms out to her and she instantly accepted the hug. Monica had her arms around his shoulder. One of her hands lightly stroking his hair while the other was caressing the back of his neck. His arms encircling her waist where they ran up and down. John lifted his head up from her shoulder, this caused her to pull back slightly, but not completely. John looked at her, he leant in slowly, giving her plenty of time to back away, to tell him to stop, but she didn't. She leaned up and met him halfway. At first the kiss was very light, but soon the passion over took them and they couldn't help but open their mouths to each other. Deepening the kiss as much as possible. There hands where restless on each others bodies. Finally after what seemed like hours they parted, catching their breath. They rested their foreheads together and gazed into each others eyes. They both smiled. And gave one last parting kiss before returning to the sitting room. Everyone looked at them when they entered. No one knew what to say. So Amanda spoke up.  
  
Well, I think now would be a good time for the grand tour.


	3. Chapter 3

The group followed Amanda to the bottom of the staircase.  
  
Nick can you tie you end of the rope to the bottom of the staircase please and keep hold of it all throughout the little tour please. Nick did as she instructed.  
  
What's with the rope? Sarah asked.  
  
It's just a safety precaution to help us find out way back. Amanda told her. She was about to begin walking up the stairs but another question stopped her.  
  
Can't we just take the blue prints with us? Jamie asked.  
  
In this house the blue prints are almost useless. The house has a tendency to grow on its own. You come here friday and you count one hundred rooms, then you come back the next day and could count two hundred. She told them.  
  
Is that slightly impossible? Dana asked.  
  
In this house, nothing's impossible, Amanda told them. Now everyone please stick together, no wandering off and follow me, Amanda instructed. Everyone followed her as she walked up a large staircase. "Okay, first a bit of basic history. The house was built in the 1700's, the original house was a collection of smaller buildings patched together to create a Manor. The current Manor House that we see now was built by Martin Ryerson in around 1807. The manor was the home of General Erskine, who ran the Iron Works. He was a Geographer and Surveyor-General for General George Washington during the Revolutionary War. In other words he made a lot of maps. He died of pneumonia during the war and was buried in the manor grounds. Artifacts have been found on the grounds of Ringwood, they confirm that Native American people occupied here, as far as historians can tell they dated back to the Archaic and Woodlands periods of prehistory. The Lenapi, who inhabited in the grounds believed there were special earth forces at work here and so they classed this place as sacred ground with supernatural occurrences attributed to the area." Amanda stopped on the staircase and turned around to face them.  
  
"Erskine, a man who lived here during the American Revolution, died here in 1780 and is buried in the old cemetery out back along with hundreds of pioneers, iron makers and Revolutionary War soldiers, including French soldiers of Rochambeau's army. A Mr Martin J. Ryerson purchased the iron works and began building the present Manor House in 1807 while still operating the iron mines and forges on the property itself. Ryerson ran five forge-furnace complexes in three counties from his headquarters here for around the next half century." She turned back around and continued up the stairs, until coming to the next floor where she led everyone through a long corridor.  
  
"New York's Peter Cooper, an inventor and industrialist and his young son-in-law, Abram S. Hewitt, bought Ringwood in 1854. The properties were purchased for the rich local iron deposits but Mr. and Mrs. Hewitt set about making the old Ringwood estate their summer home. Hewitt enlarged the Manor in the 1860s and 70s. The completed house contains 51 rooms built in a wide range of styles, that mark the Victorian Period. This house is around 226.5 feet long and contains 24 fireplaces, 13 bathrooms, 28 bedrooms and more than 250 windows. Ringwood's iron mines finally closed in the 1950s. The next generation of the Hewitt family stripped themselves of involvement in both the politics and the iron and steel industry, and because they had no use of the manor, they gave it to the State of New Jersey in 1936."  
  
"Wow," Monica exclaimed as she looked around the place.  
  
"If no one lives here, why doesn't the state just tear it down? It's a waste of space and could be used to build new homes, a school or something that's actually used," Brad asked as they continued to walk along the long corridor.  
  
"Like I said, there's a lot of rumours with this place, ghosts, sacred ground which nobody wants to mess with. People believe that this place is home to the many ghosts of the past occupants," Amanda explains.  
  
"Ghosts don't exist." John muttered under his breath.  
  
"We'll see about that Agent Doggett," Amanda told him. "Here we are." Amanda led everyone into a room located on the second floor. She stopped in the middle of the room, next to an old bed.  
  
"What's so special about this room?" Mulder asked as he, and everyone else, looked around.  
  
"This room is special because this room is supposed to be haunted. A ghost of a housemaid is meant to be in this room, she's also meant to walk the corridor we just passed through..." John interrupts her.  
  
"So why didn't she come and say 'boo' as we walked past?"  
  
"Because once darkness falls on the manor the ghosts come out and play." John rolled his eyes at her response. "The rumours say that the maid was beaten to death in this very room. People have heard footsteps, sounds of heavy objects dropping, soft crying. And the bedroom door is found ajar and the bed covers rumpled."  
  
Amanda took out a small video camera from her backpack and placed it on a shelf, facing the bed. She pressed record and started leading everyone out of the room, closing and locking the door behind her.  
  
"There are two more ghosts that have been largely reported, others have only been experienced by a couple of people. Behind the manor pond is the grave of General Erskine. They say at dusk General Erskine can be seen sitting on his grave gazing across the pond."  
  
She continued to lead them through room after room. Everyone was amazed at the architecture of the place, the architecture showed from all the different centuries.  
  
"What about the third ghosts?" Jamie asked.  
  
"It's said there is an unmarked grave filled with the remains of French soldiers who fought with Rochambeau during the Revolutionary War. After dark, the dead come to the Manor pond to walk along the shore. People have reported hearing voices speaking French."  
  
She led them through to a room, which looked like a library, except that the floor and ceiling was made up of mirrors.  
  
"When was this part built?" Edward asked.  
  
"No one knows, it appeared out of nowhere. A lot of the rooms have appeared out of nowhere," Amanda told him.  
  
Monica walked up to one of the bookcases and had a look at the types of books. Some were the expected, classic stories written by famous writers. Nothing out of the ordinary. She went to pull out one of the books but as soon as she touched the book, she was pulled into some kind of vision, it wasn't what she saw but what she felt and heard that was frightening.  
  
She could hear people screaming. Hear footsteps, people running in panic. She could feel the people' terror. She could sense their pain.  
  
"Monica?" A hand on her shoulder made her jump and turn quickly to see John looking at her. "You okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine," she told him. As she looked around at everyone, no one was looking at her, they were looking around the room. All except for Nick who was looking at her, through her. He knew, Monica realised. Nick nodded his head and broke eye contact. Monica sighed with relief when she knew he wouldn't say anything for now.


	4. Chapter 4

During the tour the group was shown other haunted locations. Amanda set up a camera in each of them. They were shown their rooms and where everything was, the bathrooms, the kitchen and everywhere they may need to know.  
  
So now can we eat? It's gone dinner time. Edward impatiently asked.  
  
Yes we can. I have pizza and beer for everyone. Amanda told him. Lets follow the rope back downstairs and have some food. I'm sure everyone is starving. She turned around to follow the rope and started walking, she turned the first corner and stopped in her tracks. What the hell? She muttered as she saw a wall in the way, the rope being in the middle of it.  
  
That's impossible, John stated as he looked at the rope.  
  
Nick walked up to the mysterious wall and placed his hands on it and closed his eyes. He turned back to look at the group. Jamie, Laura and Carly, come here, he instructed and they all stepped forward and followed his actions by placing their hands on the wall and closing their eyes. Push from your mind, Nick told them and they concentrated on pushing from within. The wall instantly began to shake. The others watched in shock as the wall shook furiously, the lights went out with a large bang and all was dark for a few seconds. When the lights came back on the wall was gone, the rope was back on the floor and Nick, Jamie, Laura and Carly had their hands against thin air. They all pulled back and looked at the empty space in shock.  
  
Well that was weird. Edward commented.  
  
We should um ... we should get back down stairs, Amanda stuttered as she once again walked ahead of the group, following the rope leading back down to the living room where there was pizza and beer waiting for them.  
  
The hours went by. Eating. Drinking. Later in the evening Amanda pulled out a CD player and some music which had a good dance beat started playing. She switched the song so it was a slow dance song. Monica turned to John.  
  
Come on John! Dance with me. She pulled him up and wrapped her arms around him. She rested her head against his shoulder and they swayed to the music. Mulder and Dana danced together. And the others also pared up and danced. As they continued to dance Monica melted in Johns arms. It felt good to be held by him. In a way that was pass friendship. Monica raised her head and looked up at him. He leaned in and their lips met for a soft and gentle kiss. As the kiss continued Monica could feel something. Nothing that was to do with the kiss. Or John. But something to do with the house. Monica broke the kiss suddenly when she saw a pair of angry black eyes flash before her mind.  
  
John asked but she didn't hear him. She was overwhelmed with the sense of the eyes watching. She stepped away from John as something else surfaced in her mind. Images. People being tortured. Beaten. Screaming. Monica held her head in her hands and tried to block out the images but they were to strong. She couldn't stop them from entering her mind. The last thing Monica saw before she blacked out was the pair of angry black eyes.  
  
Monica! Monica come on, wake up! She heard a frantic voice saying. She opened her eyes and saw John kneeling down next to her on the floor. She looked around at everyone else and was momentarily confused until she remembered where she was and what had happened. Monica eyes went wide and panicked as she felt the black eyes on her. She sat up quickly and looked around the room. For any sign of what she felt. Monica? What is it? John asked as he watched her look around frantically. She gave an exasperated sign before answering.  
  
Nothing. I'm fine. It was nothing. John helped her off of the floor and caught her when she nearly fell again.  
  
You're not okay.  
  
I just stood up to fast. I'm okay. She told him as she managed to get her footing and stand up almost properly.  
  
What did you see? Nick asked.  
  
Black eyes. Monica stated as she leaned against John. Seeing those images had drained her of her energy.  
  
I think it would be best if we called it a night. Amanda stated after she looked at her watch. It was gone midnight. Monica had her eyes closed. To tired to keep them open for much longer.  
  
John stroked her hair, she was leaning her head against his shoulder. She moaned in response. Come on. I'll help you up to bed. He told her and started leading her up the stairs and to her room.  
  
John helped Monica changed into her night wear and helped her into bed. He pulled the covers over her and tucked her in. She was nearly asleep already. He gently stroked her soft hair to keep up awake long enough for her to listen to him.  
  
If you need me at anytime throughout the night, I'm only a couple of doors down the hall. He told her.  
  
She barely whispered as she fell asleep. John placed the video camera Amanda had given him to place in Monica's room during the night on the dresser opposite the bed. It could record Monica in bed, the door to the room and also the surrounding area of the bed. John went back over to the bed and looked at Monica. He leant down and placed a kiss on her temple before leaving the room, closing the door behind him.  
  
Monica was plagued by dreams that night. Terrible dreams. Images that frightened her more than anything. She could feel the peoples terror. Their panic. The hopelessness they felt, knowing it was the end for them. Monica awoke suddenly in the middle of the night. She wiped away the sweat from her forehead. She looked around the room, remembering where she was. Her gaze focused on the right hand corner opposite the bed. It was dark and she was barely able to see. But what she did see made her heart freeze. A man in a suit, with mousy brown hair gazed at her with a smile that sent a shiver down her spine. In a blink of an eye he was on top of her, holding her down in the bed. The ill smile never left his face. Monica looked into his eyes and saw nothing but blackness. She tried to scream out but she found her voice wouldn't work. His rough hands held her arms down. Almost with his mind, the T-shirt she was wearing began to ride up. Exposing her underwear and her stomach. She cried as she struggled to free her arms from his harsh grip. She closed her eyes and silently begged for this to stop and by a miracle it did. She opened her eyes and saw she was a lone in the room. She pulled her T-shirt back down which had stopped just short of her breasts. Monica instantly jumped out of bed and ran to Johns room. He was sleeping soundly, but she knew she wouldn't be able to handle being alone.  
  
She placed a hand on his shoulder. John please wake up. She shook his shoulder more firmly and he slowly opened his eyes. As soon as he saw her eyes full of tears he panicked.  
  
Monica? What's wrong? What happened? He lifted the bed cover, telling her to join in and she instantly slid under the covers.  
  
Can I stay in here tonight? Please? She practically begged as tears escaped her eyes and she cried into Johns shoulder. He held her tight and whispered soothing words into her ear. She fell asleep in his arms, feeling safe and protected there with him. But John didn't sleep. He stayed awake throughout the rest of the night, holding Monica, watching over her. Making sure nothing else happened to her.


	5. Chapter 5

John woke up slowly feeling a heavy weight on his chest. He looked down and saw Monica curled up against his side with her arms wrapped around him, he also had his arms wrapped around her. Monica hadn't explained what had happened, but he knew it wasn't good. She had looked terrified when she came into his room. She had been so cold. Shaking visibly. She was even crying. That told him it was definatley not good.  
  
John looked towards the window and saw the light shining through. He looked at his watch and saw it was nearly nine in the morning. He once again looked down at Monica and saw she was sleeping peacefully. Throughout the night he had watched her and he could tell she had been dreaming. He could tell she was having nightmares. He had even woken her at one point and let her cry into his shoulder.  
  
He lifted his hand to her hair and ran his fingers delicately through the softness. His hand moved to her cheek and gently stroked the warm flesh. Monica moaned in her sleep.  
  
Mmm John. She whispered out. John thought he had woken her, but when her eyes stayed closed he realised she was talking in her sleep. John couldn't help but smile.  
  
He whispered. Rise and shine sleeping beauty. He put a little bit more pressure onto her cheek. She moaned softly as she opened her eyes and when she was met with his clear blue eyes she smiled.  
  
She yawned out as she strechted her body's tired muscles.  
  
Good morning. Are you okay now? John asked her softly.  
  
Monica said softly as she lowered her head. John placed his fingers under her chin and bought her head up to meet her eyes which had filled with tears.  
  
Tell me what happened. John urged her.  
  
I woke up and I saw a man in my room. Monica took some deep breathes. He was in the corner and then he was suddenly on top of me and he held me down. His eyes, they were so dark. So cold. I tried to scream but I had no voice. My shirt was lifted up and I begged for it to stop and then he was gone. He just vanished right before my eyes. I ran straight here.  
  
What do you mean he vanished? How did he leave your room? John asked.  
  
I mean he did a Casper the friendly ghost trick and literally disappeared before my eyes. Monica explained.  
  
We should tell Amanda and the group. This is a paranormal investigation and that sounds pretty paranormal to me. John raised himself out of bed and strechted his arms above his head. Do you want to go back to your room and change? At Monica's hesitation and scared eyes John continued. Want me to come with you?  
  
Monica begged.  
  
Just let me put some clothes on and we'll go to your room. John stood up and retrieved a pair of black jeans out of his suitcase and a white t-shirt. Once changed he held his hand out to Monica and she instantly placed her hand in his. They walked to Monica's room hand in hand. John opened the door but Monica hesitated outside. Want me to go in first? One look into her eyes told John her answer and he stepped inside the room and looked around. Everything seemed normal. It's all clear Mon. He called and she came into the room. She quickly went over to her suitcase and pulled out a pair of jeans and a shirt, quickly slipping them on she quickly exited the room as she felt a shiver run through her.  
  
John followed her out and closed the door behind him. Before he had left the room he had thought to grab the video camera for Amanda. Monica turned to him.  
  
Thank you John. For last night. She thanked him. John pulled her into a hug and wrapped his arms around her, she instantly leant into him.  
  
He pulled back a little and placed a kiss gently on her temple. Now come on, lets go get some breakfast.  
  
John took her hand in his and they walked to the kitchen hand in hand. Everyone was already there eating breakfast or drinking coffee. Everyone except Amanda and Nick.  
  
Are Amanda and Nick not up yet? John asked.  
  
They're up. They're checking all the equipment to see if anything paranormal happened while we were sleeping. Mulder told them as he took a sip of his coffee. He saw John and Monica exchange a nervous glance at each other. What is it? Did something happen to you guys?  
  
Kinda ... well yeah something happened. Monica stuttered. Just at that moment Amanda and Nick came into the room. Nick instantly reading Monica's mind had to comment.  
  
Jesus are you okay? He looked at her, full of concern.  
  
Yeah, I'm fine now. Monica said to him. Everyone else looked confused.  
  
Why wouldn't she be okay? Carly asked.  
  
Well something kind of happened last night and it was scarey and freaked me out ... a lot. Monica said as she took a seat on a kitchen stool.  
  
Tell us what happened. AManda urged her as she set up a tape recorder and took out a notebook and pen.  
  
I woke up from a nightmare and I looked around the room and I saw a man standing in the far corner. He stood there smiling at me. I could see the shine of his suit and his white teeth. And suddenly he was on top of me and he held me down with his hands on my wrists. Monica rubbed the bruises which were now showing up. She held them out so the other could see. I tried to scream out but it was like my voice had been stolen. And I tried to fight him off but he was so strong. His eyes were so dark, they were so cold like his hands. The shirt I was wearing ... started to ride up and I closed my eyes and begged for it to stop and then he was gone. I opened my eyes and I was alone in the room. I jumped out of bed and ran straight to Johns room. Monica finished telling everyone what happened as she pulled back her wrists after Amanda had taken a photograph of them.  
  
Did anything come up on the video camera? Brad asked.  
  
I don't know. I haven't looked. Monica said as John handed Amanda the video camera, she pressed the button to wined it back and then play.  
  
It got it. It didn't get the attacker but it does show you clearly being over powered by something invisible and your shirt riding up, it shows everything you've described apart from the attacker himself.


	6. Chapter 6

Monica sighed and rubbed her eyes. She knew it was silly, but she felt embarrassed at everyone seeing her overpowered by nothing but thin air.  
  
Monica, you okay? John asked as he walked up to her and took her into his arms.  
  
Yeah, it's just I'm not used to being overpowered by a ghost. She told him. Did anyone else experience anything during the night? Monica asked.  
  
No, everything else was unusually quiet. Amanda answered as she took some notes about the video.  
  
So what's on the agenda for today? Brad asked.  
  
Anything you like, as long as you stay within the grounds. I would also recommend being at least in twos and of course, if anything paranormal happens to report to me immediately. Amanda answered.  
  
No one really new what to do, some went off into their bedrooms to unpack some clothes. John walked up to Monica.  
  
There's a pool table in a back room. Do you feel like playing? John asked as he pointed to a door at the other end of the room.  
  
Sure, sounds like fun. Monica answered. With a hand resting lightly on her back, John led her into a room where there was a few chairs and a pool table. I know a way to make this more interesting. Monica told him as she took out two cue sticks while he sorted the balls out.  
  
Oh? And how are we going to make this game more interesting? John asked as he took one of the cue sticks from her.  
  
A bet.  
  
Interesting. What is the wager? John asked as he stepped a little closer to her.  
  
I'm not sure John. What are you willing to bet? Monica asked.  
  
I'm not sure. How about ... How about anything. John suggested as he did the break. He called as one of the solid colour balls went in.  
  
Monica asked as he went to take another shot. That's a little risky John. You lose then you have to do anything I say. Monica went to take her first shot after he missed his.  
  
I'm feeling lucky. John told her as she took a shot and missed. He raised his eyebrows at her.  
  
I haven't played in a long time. Monica commented as she moved out of the way for him to take a shot. And he took over the table. Literally. Monica was in shock as she watched him take shot after shot until all of his balls were in.  
  
I told you I was feeling lucky. He told her as he placed their cue sticks back against the wall. He walked up to her, she was leaning back against the pool table, and he placed his hands beside her on the table. Trapping her in his arms. Now you have to do anything I say. He told her. She was about to reply but his lips were on hers. She didn't resist. She couldn't and wouldn't resist him. As his lips expertly caressed hers, his hands felt up and down the body he had been eyeing and wanting to feel. John had her pinned against the pool table and was tempted to just lay her down right there and then and have his way with her.

EDITED! EXTREMELY CUT FOR FF.NET!John, that was ... incredible is the only way to describe it, Monica whispered as he laid down next to her on his back, drawing her into his side, she rested her head on his shoulder as her hand felt over his chest. His arm running lightly up and down her arm.  
  
We should have done that a lot sooner, John stated.  
  
It wasn't the right time. Monica took in a deep breath, basking in the wonderful afterglow of being with this man.  
  
So being on a case, in a big old, haunted house was the right time. John chuckled as he remembered where they were.  
  
It doesn't matter that it was here, what matters is that we finally let ourselves go. Monica snuggled into him as she closed her eyes and let sleep take hold of her. 


	7. Chapter 7

A loud bang followed by a crash woke John and Monica up from their peaceful slumber. They both looked around for a second, remembering where they were. Confused as to what the noise was.  
  
What the hell was that? Monica asked as they both rose out of bed and started quickly changing back into their clothes which had been thrown onto the floor from their earlier activities.  
  
I don't know, we better go and find out. They both quickly exited the room, closed the door behind them and ran in the direction of the loud crash. In the dinning room a vase was in pieces on the floor. Mulder, Dana, Carly, Nick and Amanda were there. Amanda had a camera and was taking pictures. The rest were looking on in wonder. Mulder had a huge grin on his lips.  
  
What happened? Monica asked as she looked at the broken vase.  
  
We don't know. We came in when we heard the crash. Amanda explained as she took some more photographs.  
  
No one saw what happened? Mulder asked.  
  
Nick answered.  
  
Monica walked up to the vase and looked down at it. What was once a beautiful vase was now in a million pieces. She looked up to where the vase had fallen from on the fire place. There was a portrait of a man and a women together. The women had long dark hair and big blue eyes, the also had dark hair and he had deep brown eyes. Almost black. They looked familiar. She had seen them before. She gasped as she realised where she had seen those eyes before.  
  
Monica what is it? John had heard her gasp and followed her gaze to the picture.  
  
It was him. She said. Last night. He was the man in my room.  
  
Are you sure? Amanda asked. Monica again looked at the picture and saw the same eyes.  
  
She answered with no hesitation. She heard a swirling sound as wind came from nowhere and blew all around the room.  
  
Where the hell is that coming from?! Brad yelled over the howling wind.  
  
I don't know. But it's definatley paranormal! Amanda answered as she held her video camera up. Paper flew all around the room. Dust swirled around them. They all tried to stay on their feet and tried to keep the wind from their faces by holding their hands to their heads. Monica looked up at the painting and saw the mans features change. His eyes became a fiery red, angry at her. His face took on a sinister look. Monica took a few steps back. The wind that was blowing around the room came together as one and attacked her. Knocking Monica off her feet. She fell to the ground but she didn't land. She fell straight through the floorboards. She screamed as she fell and landed on the hard ground, hitting her head. Where she fell unconscious.  
  
Meanwhile, everyone opened there eyes now the wind was gone and wasn't blowing harshly in there faces. John looked around at everyone.  
  
He called. He walked just out the door and saw the large hole in the floorboards He called down it. He was joined by the others who were all looking into the hole. John was getting ready to jump in after her when the floor healed itself. No! Monica! John yelled as he banged on the floor repeatedly, trying to get it to break again.  
  
Agent Doggett! Mulder lifted him off the floor. I have a feeling we wont be able to break the floorboards.  
  
So what the hell are we gonna do? Where the hell is Monica? And what the hell just happened?! John yelled out. No one answered him. No one knew.  
  
...............  
  
Monica opened her eyes to find she was surrounded by darkness. As she became more aware of her surroundings she realised her hands and feet were tied together tightly by rope. She tried to wiggle her hands free but the rope was far to tight and only caused pain on her wrists. She could feel the blood dripping down the side of her face from where she had hit her head. Wherever she was had an old and musty smell, making her wrinkle her nose in disgust.  
  
Out of nowhere, her mind filled with a pain, unlike any she had ever felt before. Images invaded her vision. She could hear the screams of a thousand deaths. Feel the pain of millions of tortured souls. She screamed out as they all hit her at once. Just as suddenly as they had entered her mind, they were gone. Monica's breathing was heavy and deep as she tried to catch her breath.  
  
Monica opened her eyes again and looked up into the darkness. At what she saw her heart stopped and her blood turned cold. Figures standing over her. She could only make out the outline of their bodies ad she only saw their eyes. Blazing a deep red. She screamed as loud as she could manage as they reached down for her.  
  
.............  
  
Everyone else was in the sitting room. Trying to figure out what had happened and what to do now. John was pacing the room, he had been ever since Monica had gone missing.  
  
This isn't the work of God damn ghosts! He yelled out, frustrated by what he was hearing.  
  
Well how do you explain all of this then? Nick asked him.  
  
One of you setting up traps and tricks to scare us all! And when I found out who it is, I swear I'll make them regret it! John yelled. Mulder opened his mouth to reply but they were stopped when a blood curdling scream filled the house. They instantly recognised it as Monica. Oh my God! Monica! John yelled out. They could hear her screaming for John, screaming for help.   
  
John was pacing again. Trying to figure out where the scream was coming from. But it was everywhere. It came from all directions. Braking his heart into a million pieces. Monica was in trouble, in terrible pain, and he couldn't do a thing to stop it.  
  
God damn it! LET HER GO! John suddenly screamed out and not a second later the screaming stopped. The mirror library. John whispered as he saw her in his mind lying on the floor of the room. He started running towards the room and everyone else followed him. He pushed the big wooden doors open, his mouth dropped and his heart stopped at the sight. Monica lay on the floor in the middle of the large room. The glass from the ceiling had broken and was all around her on the floor. John didn't hesitate to walk in. Not paying attention to anything but his friend lying unconscious. Oh my God. John said as he looked at her. Her body was beaten, torn. Scratches of all sizes around her body. Her clothing was torn and her wounds were bleeding. Her hands and feet where tied together. He could see her wrists and ankles were raw red from her escape efforts. He knelt down and searched for a pulse. He breathed a sigh of relief when he felt one. Picking her up in his arms. He turned around and walked out of the room.  
  
They were all so focused on Monica and her well being that no one noticed the blue mist, swirling at the end of the mirror library. Watching them.


	8. Chapter 8

John carried Monica all the way back into the sitting room.  
  
Lay her down on the sofa, Dana instructed and John did as she said. He took out his pocket knife and cut away the ropes which bound her wrists and ankles. Dana looked her over and turned to Amanda. Have you got a first aid kit? Amanda nodded and went to get it from the equipment room. A minute later she came back and handed the kit to Dana. Dana cleaned up the wounds and wrapped up Monica's wrists and ankles. They had been red raw, it was obvious Monica had tried with all her effort to escape from the harsh ropes.  
  
John was knelt down next to Monica's face. Running his hand gently along her cheek. Being careful to avoid the cuts present there. Come on Monica. Wake up. He needed to see her conscious. To know that she would be okay. She suddenly moaned out as she slowly opened her eyes. At first her sight wouldn't focus and she panicked, not knowing where she was, but once her vision cleared the first thing she saw was John looking down at her with a worried look on his face. She went to sit up to quickly so she could hug him, but a pain across her stomach from the scratches stopped her as she yelled out in pain. Lay back down, John instructed as he helped ease her back down.  
  
We should get her to a hospital, Dana told him. Can you phone for an ambulance? She directed the question to Amanda.  
  
Amanda walked to the phone and picked it up. She placed the receiver against her ear. Everyone noticed her frown as she pressed some numbers. A second later she hung up the phone. The phone is dead.  
  
I have my cellphone. Nearly everyone said and reached for their cellphones in their pockets, but when everyone looked at them there was no signal and a second later, even though some of them had full batteries, the cellphones switched off.  
  
We have to get out of here, Monica breathed out as she tried to ignore the pain she was in.  
  
We will Monica. John once again lifted Monica up into his arms and started carrying her into the large entrance way. Monica buried her face into Johns neck as he carried her. Everyone stopped walking as they heard a moan coming from upstairs. John didn't stop for long as he walked to the open front door. But just as he reached it the door was slammed shut. What the hell? Mulder and Follmer came up to the door and tried to push it open. It wouldn't move. Take her. John handed a now unconscious Monica to Mulder, who held her in his arms the same way John had been. John took out his gun and shot 3 bullets into the door lock and then tried to kick it open. Nothing. The door wouldn't move.  
  
It wont budge, Amanda told him.  
  
Lets all go back into the living room, Nick suggested and everyone followed  
  
Mulder lade Monica on the sofa, John instantly went to sit down on the floor next to her. She opened her eyes at the sensation of him running his fingers gently through her hair. When she looked up at his he gave her the best smile he could and she returned it.  
  
So what are we going to do now? Carly asked.  
  
I don't know. The janitor arrives to open the gate on Monday, Amanda told everyone.  
  
So you mean we're stuck here till then?! Brad exclaimed.  
  
It looks that way, Amanda stated, not seeming to upset, in fact she had a small smile on her face.  
  
Well don't panic or anything Amanda, Edward commented as he saw her smile.  
  
Well we were here investigation the ghosts and searching for paranormal activity. Looks like we found it. In fact, I need to go and check my machines. She gets up from her seta and hurriedly goes into the other room where the equipment was.  
  
Hours was spent trying to open the doors, smash the windows and find some sort of escape route. But nothing worked. The doors and windows wouldn't move and the windows would brake. They were stuck.  
  
When they all decided it was time for bed John insisted carrying Monica to his room, despite her protests that she wasn't hurt badly and that she was a lot better than she was earlier. He laid her down gently on the bed.  
  
John really I'm fine now, just some scratches and bruises which will heal, Monica pointed out as she started undressing and putting on one of Johns T-shorts to sleep in. John also stripped off his clothes down to his boxers and slid into bed next to Monica under the warm covers.  
  
You were pretty out of it earlier, kept passing out. John slid his body towards hers and drew her into his arms.  
  
I know. Dana said I was just in shock. I'm fine now though. John looked at her, he placed his hand on her bruised cheek. I'm fine. She emphasised the word fine' to try and reassure him.  
  
He leans forward and captures her lips with his. She responds immediately by opening her mouth up to him and feeling his hot tongue slide into her mouth. Their tongues meet and she lets out a moan has his hands travel over her body.  
  
----------------------- SERIOUSLY CUT FOR ----------------------------  
  
she whispered before she was overcome with sleep. John planted a final kiss to her cheek and then snuggled up next to her warm frame. Falling asleep, surrounded by her beautiful sent.


	9. Chapter 9

Carly opened her eyes at the sound of a loud creek. She looked at her watch and saw it had stopped. She reached over to her night stand where there was a large torch and she flicked the switch on. The torch lit up the room with a dim glow. A sudden banging on the door made her jump.  
  
She paused as she caught her breathe back from the scare. Who is it? She called out. But no one answered.  
  
Slowly she got out of bed and took gentle steps towards the door of her bedroom. Opening the door a fraction she looked outside. But saw nothing but an empty dark hallway. Opening the door fully and poking her head out, she shined the torch up one end of the hallway and then the other. Nothing but darkness and silence. Satisfied no one was there she closed and locked the door as she was prepared to go straight back to bed.  
  
Before she turned around to face the room, she heard a creek from her right hand side and instantly started shaking in fear. Slowly, she turned around, her torch following her moves, illuminating the wardrobe door which was now fully open.  
  
She called towards the wardrobe in hope it was just someone playing a not so funny trick on her. No voice answered. Making her body tremble in fear. She gulped and held onto the torch with both hands to stop it from shaking as she took small steps towards the open wardrobe. She peered inside and let out a terrible scream as she was pulled by strong hands inside. Her torch rolling on the floor as it fell from her hands. The wardrobe door slammed shut as she continued to let out terrified screams. Not realising that her cries were not being heard.  
  
Meanwhile downstairs...  
  
Jamie and Sarah were sitting at the kitchen table. Neither being able to sleep. Both held a cup of coffee each in their hands.  
  
Do you think any of us are going to get out of here? Sarah asked as she took a sip of the warm liquid.  
  
No. The spirits in this house wouldn't allow it, especially one in particular.  
  
The one who attacked Agent Reyes, Sarah acknowledge which ghost he was talking about. That is one pissed of ghost.  
  
There's more to the history than what Amanda told us.  
  
You mean she lied? Sarah gasped out at the thought of not being told all the details of this house.  
  
I don't think so. I think she has told us all that she knows about the history and the people who once lived here. But everyone has a secret and this guy who doesn't like Agent Reyes I think had a lot of dark secrets no one knew of.  
  
This isn't how I pictured myself dying. Sarah commented as she drank the rest of her coffee in a couple of gulps. I think I need something stronger than this, she commented as she looked into her now empty mug.  
  
I bet you didn't know this kitchen has its own wine room? Jamie told her as he stood up and started walking over to the large old wooden door which was at one end of the kitchen. He opened it up with a hard pull to reveal a large number of bottles of wine, covered with dust.  
  
You pick out the wine and I'll get us a couple of glasses, Sarah told him with a drink as she opened cupboard after cupboard, searching for the wine glasses.  
  
Jamie was in the wine room, looking at each make and date. None of them had been touch for years, the bottles looked as though the last time they had been touch was when they were first put in here.  
  
Made in 1859, good year, he commented as he grabbed the bottle, just as he puled the bottle out from its position there was a loud slam and the room was washed in darkness.  
  
He called out into the darkness. He made his way in the direction he knew the door was and found it had been slammed shut. BUt it was impossible to slam it, he thought, the door hinges were rusted and had to be opened and closed slowly in order not to break. He called out louder and pressed his ear against the door to listen. But no sound could be heard from the other side of the room. A hand on his shoulder caused his to let out a scream and turn around suddenly, dropping the bottle of wine. It fell to the floor, braking the red wine spilling over the floor as Jamie screamed for help once more and then everything went silent.  
  
Sarah had managed to find a couple of wine glasses and was washing them in the sink when she heard the door slam. She dropped the glasses in the sinking, causing them to smash into pieces as she jumped in suprise at the door slam.  
  
She called out. No sound was returned. She called out even louder. But received no answer. She slowly and carefully walked towards the door and placed her ear against it, listening for any sounds of him being in there. Nothing could be heard. And a second later she heard him screaming from within the locked door. She yelled out as she tried to push the door open. But it wouldn't move. His painful screams continued to fill her ears as she tried to move the door with all her power. But it was useless. Jamie hold on! She screamed out at him, telling him that she would open the door and get him out. A thump followed by a deafening silence filled the air. She asked with a shaking voice.  
  
She heard the wind pick up outside as the window was smashed in and the backdoor flew open. A howling wind filled the room and swirled around her. She screamed in terror as the wind increased and swirled around her. The howling becoming louder as she became more petrified. She ran out of the kitchen, but the wind was still following her, surrounding her. The front door to the house opened on its own and ran out of it into the cold night air, and into the woods where she let out once last terrified scream and then was forever silenced by the wailing wind.


	10. Chapter 10

Monica's dreams were surprisingly pleasant. She saw her child self in a field of wild flowers, she could smell all the wonderful scents she still remembered to that day. She followed her child self as she ran through the field. Randomly picking flowers she thought were beautiful. She laughed as the younger her span around and skipped as she ran into a forest of tall trees.  
  
It was dark as the giant tree branches and leaves were blocking the sun. But some of the light did manage to get through, lighting up the path as she continued to follow her child self. The child was a little bit in front of her and when Monica saw her jump off an edge of some sort she panicked and ran forward only to discover it was a little hill edge above a lake of glistening water. She saw the child swimming in the water, floating on her back, but she wasn't alone, also in the water was her parents, her brothers and her sister. They saw her and smiled and waved. Monica grinned at them and waved back.  
  
Jump on in! The waters lovely! Her father called to her from the water below. Monica heard her name being frantically called and turned around in the direction of the voice, but she only saw the forest which she had previously run through when following her child like self. She only just noticed now how dark the forest seems and how abnormally quiet it was. No animal rustling the fallen leaves as they walk. No birds singing as they glide through the air. Silence.  
  
Jump! Jump! Jump! The people below her started chanting. She looked back at them. Unsure what do to. The more she hesitated, the more the people below her began to change. They no longer looked happy, but they had a sinister look upon their faces. They continued to chant for her to jump in the water. When she took a step back away from the edge they stopped chanting. Over the cliffs edge a rope was thrown which wrapped around her middle.  
  
No! Let me go! She screamed out as it began to pull her towards the edge. She fell to the ground as it tugged her forward and dragged her along the grass ground towards the edge.  
  
John rolled over in his sleep, his arm went to wrap around Monica but was met with thin air. He sat up in bed and saw her not in the room. He quickly put on a pair of boxers and a grey T-shirt. Speedily stepping out of bed he grabbed the flash light and went out of the room.  
  
He called out. He shined the light either side of the hallway, but at both ends it was empty. She could be in the kitchen getting a drink he thought. Still in nothing but his thin T-shirt and boxers he made his way down to the kitchen.  
  
It was empty. No sign of Monica. He did however spot to recently used mugs on the kitchen bench. One of them was still half filled with coffee, he placed his hand on it. It was freezing cold. They had been there for at least a couple of hours.  
  
A sudden pain raced through his mind and he collapsed onto the floor in agony. He grabbed his head in his hands as his mind was filled with an image. The roof. And Monica. And then it was gone. The roof? What would Monica be doing on the rood?  
  
Oh no! He suddenly explained as one scenario went through his head. He ran up the stairs. The hundreds of steps as fast as he could. He came to the door which led to the roof and found it locked. He took a few steps back and then rammed his shoulder as hard as he could into it. The door stood no chance against him and flew off its hinges. John looked out through the rain.  
  
He yelled out when he saw her. A vine from a plant was wrapped around her waist. It had pulled her to the edge of the roof. Monica's feet were dangling off the side as she tried desperately to keep hold of a pipe coming out from the floor of the roof. Her eyes were closed and she was screaming for the it to let her go and for help.  
  
John ran as fast as he could to her. The wind started blowing against him, nearly knocking him off his feet. But as he heard Monica's desperate cries he ignored the push with all his willpower. And when painful images and the pain of death entered his mind, he simply pushed everything aside. The only thing he took in, was Monica and her cries of terror and pain. He crawled the last few feet to her and instantly grabbed hold of her. He looked over the side of the roof and saw her legs trying to get some footing on the wall of the house so she could climb back up, but the vine kept pulling her down. The vine was around her waist which was just at the edge of the roof. He instantly bit his teeth hard into the plant until it snapped with a painful howl and retracted down to the ground. He pulled Monica back over and held her in his arms as he noticed her eyes opened for the first time.  
  
I thought it was a dream. I was dreaming. I was going to jump and when I didn't... She kept muttering as she cried into his shoulder as he held her tightly in his arms. Her tears mixing with that of the rain as it continued to pour heavily.  
  
You're safe, you're okay. He stroked her hair. We better get back inside. He told her and helped her up. They walked bak inside and down to the kitchen to find everyone else in their, still dressed in their night clothes.  
  
What the hell happened to you guys? Scully asked as she came and looked them over.  
  
We have to get out of here and I mean now! John emphasised the word now' as Monica still continued to cry at what had almost happened.  
  
We can't leave now. Paranormal events are just starting to happen, we still have so much to document! Amanda stated.  
  
Screw your paranormal crusade to find evidence of ghosts. You wanna know what the damn ghosts just tried to do to Monica? Do you even care?! He yelled out. Monica still clung to him as she cried. They just nearly convinced her to jump off the roof and kill herself!  
  
Everyone was in shocked silence as they took that in. The silence was broken by Laura who was the first person to notice something.  
  
Hey, where are Carly, Sarah and Jamie? She asked.  
  
They're dead, Edward stated.  
  
What do you mean? Brad asked.  
  
Exactly what I said brainiac. They're dead, no longer amongst the living. He took a swig of the drink he was drink. Wine.  
  
Did you see their bodies? Dana asked.  
  
No sweetheart. I didn't see dead bodies. I saw their souls, trust me, they're dead with a capital D. He explained. None of us are ever getting out of here. He muttered.  
  
Yes we are, Brad told him firmly. He looked over to Monica who was just controlling herself, she wasn't crying, but she was still shaking. We can't stick around and wait for another incident to happen.  
  
Amanda went off to another room to check on the instruments to see if they've recorded anything paranormal. She didn't want to hear anyone talking about leaving. Everyone let her go off, since she doesn't want to go anyway, she would be much help.  
  
As everyone talked about what would be the best way of escape, Monica didn't listen. Her senses blocked out the conversation. The only thing she felt was cold and exhaustion. Every part of her was cold and tired. She couldn't focus. John still had one of his arms wrapped around her and noticed when she suddenly shook in his arms. He turned to look at her and saw that she had become very pale.  
  
Monica? What's wrong? He asked quickly. She slumped in his arms and would have fallen to the floor hard if he hadn't caught her and lowered her slowly to the floor. Everyone stood around her, looking down with worry. Monica talk to me! He urged her.  
  
she whispered as she shivered more. Tired, I just need to sleep. She went to close her eyes but a loud shout forced her to open them.  
  
No! Don't let her fall asleep! Everyone turned their heads and saw Jamie standing in the doorway. Blood ran down the side of his face and he looked like hell. He came forward, holding a couple of thick blankets. Cover her with these. He instructed. John did as he said, but Monica wouldn't stop shivering.  
  
Jamie where have you been? Laura asked.  
  
I was attacked by something, hit over the head and knocked out pretty good. I woke up in the attic, I found something interesting about the history of this place which can't be read in any books. He looked down at Monica who was still shivering and having trouble keep awake. Let's take her in the sitting room and light the fire place up in there, we need to keep her as warm as possible.  
  
John instantly lifted her shivering frame into his arms and carried her into the sitting room and laid her down in front of the fire place. Jamie lit it up as much as possible. The fire gave the room a soft glow. John went to touch Monica's cold cheek, but Jamie grabbed his hand and stopped him.  
  
Don't touch her, he stated simply. And before you start yelling at me why not. Let me explain what I found in the attic.  
  
Okay, explain then. John did as Jamie instructed. As much as he wanted to hold Monica, he knew what Jamie had to say was important and so did as he said. As painful as it was, he didn't touch Monica, but he did sit close to her.  
  
So like I said I was knocked out and woke up in the attic. I saw what looked like a small sleeping area, with cans of food and rink around it. So I figured in a house a deserted as this maybe homeless people would think of it as a good place to stay since no ones around. So I looked around and found this. He held up a small black book. It was old, the edges were torn.  
  
What is it? Brad asked.  
  
A diary. I've read some of it, this man was very violent in his life. He paused. He was a murderer, he stated. In this he wrote about each of his killings. I found this in the page of the last entry. He handed John a piece of paper, he saw it was a photograph and he looked at it in shock.  
  
he paused as he checked the photo again. That's Monica. He passed it to the others who all looked at it in shock.  
  
No it's not. Listen, in the diary this guy talks about how he loured young, beautiful women here and then raped and murdered them. In his last entry where that photo fell from, he describe one girl who escaped him, in her efforts to stop him from killer her, she accidentally killed him and ran when she realised what she did.  
  
How could he have written all of that if he was killed? John asked.  
  
I'm guessing he wrote it after he was killed, his ghost form wrote it. And in it he swore revenge on her. They all followed his gaze to Monica who was still shivering uncontrollably despite the warmth of the fire and the blankets wrapped tightly around her.  
  
What's happening to her? Brad asked.  
  
He slowly draining the life out of her. Nick explained.  
  
How do we stop it? John asked. Everyone was silent. Trying to think of a way to help Monica.  
  
We use a circle? Jamie suggested.  
  
A what? John asked very confused.  
  
A psychic circle. We form a circle around Monica and concentrate all of our energy on her and help get rid of the murderers ghost. Nick explained.  
  
Ten minutes later they had cleared the furniture in the sitting room to one side and drawn a large circle with chalk. Monica was placed in the middle and everyone stood around the outside of the circle next to each other. Holding the persons next to them hands.  
  
Monica was only vaguely aware of what they were trying to do. She could feel her energy going. The house literally sucking the life from her. She tried to fight the best she could. But with every passing minute her power and life faded.  
  
As soon as the others were in a circle she felt a rush of energy through her and it caused her to yell out in pain as it overwhelmed all of her senses.  
  
John watched painfully as she fought an invisible force and yelled out in pain. When she cried out his name for the second time, he couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't take seeing her in this much pain. He let go of the hands he was holding and ran into the middle off the circle and took Monica tightly in his arms.  
  
The house shook violently as Monica continued to shake in Johns arms. The others who formed the circle around them did their best to ignore anything else but Monica and concentrate all of their energy on her.  
  
The doors and windows flew open, glass shattering as wind entered the house, blowing violently all around them/ Nearly knocking them off balance. Amanda was running around frantically as all of her equipment broke and was smashed into pieces. Destroying all of her evidence.  
  
Stop it! You're destroying all the evidence! She screamed at them. But none heard her.  
  
John held onto Monica with all his strength and she clung onto him, not wanting to let him go, afraid if she did she would die. She was sobbing as pain went through her, trying to destroy her.  
  
I love you, John whispered in her ear. She cling onto him tighter as the shaking of the house became more intense. I love you, he whispered into her ear once more and everything stopped. The house stopped shaking. The wind had stopped. And the pain Monica had been feeling was gone. John looked down and saw Monica had her eyes closed. Momentarily panicking he quickly searched her neck for a pulse a breathed a sigh of relief when he found a strong one. He tried to wake her up. Come on Monica, open your eyes. He urged her and he saw her respond by slowly fluttering her eyelids open. When her eyes met him he couldn't help but smile at her.  
  
I love you, she barely whispered. It was all she could manage at that moment. She had been drained of her energy and needed to rest for it to all come back.  
  
I hate to break up this reunion but may I suggest we get the hell out of here while the doors are open and before anything else happens. Mulder suggested and everyone couldn't help but agree with him.  
  
John picked Monica up into his arms and walked out of the circle. The second he stepped out the house began to shake again.  
  
Oh not again! Brad yelled out. Lets get out of here while we can! He yelled over the noise of the shaking. They all ran, John doing the best he could with Monica in his arms. As they ran out of the front doors they heard an angry voice yell from inside the house.  
  
She belongs to me! It called out and at the last minute John turned and saw a man standing in the middle of the entrance hallway, looking at him angrily.  
  
Come on John! Mulder yelled at him and John turned and ran to the car. They all piled up into the large van which had bought the investigation team and equipment in. John quickly got into the back seat as he continued to hold Monica in his arms. Nick was driving and quickly sped away and out of the gates of the house. Once out of the grounds of the house they exited the car and looked at the house as it continued to shake. And with a deafening howl, the house caved in and collapsed to the ground.  
  
John stared at the old manor in disbelief at what he just witness.  
  
He looked down at the figure still in his arms and saw her eyes opening.  
  
It's okay. He reassured her. It's over.  
  
Come on, we better get her to a hospital. Dana broke the silence and everyone looked away from the house. Never planning on look or going back.  
  
THE END!


End file.
